The end of the chase
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Valjean besucht im Sommer 1832 ein Grab auf dem Père Lachaise.vielleicht a bit slashy, kein Teil meiner sonstigen Storyline.


„**The end of the chase"**

von Michelle Mercy

_Valjean besucht im Sommer 1832 ein Grab auf dem Père Lachaise._

_vielleicht a bit slashy, kein Teil meiner sonstigen Storyline_

_Die Jungs gehören Hugo und diesmal nicht einander._

_AN: Seit dem Besuch auf dem Père Lachaise-Friedhof ohne Plan (nicht empfehlenswert; es kommt nicht immer ein netter US-Tourist vorbei, der einen hat, um einen zu retten) spukte dies in meinem Kopf herum._

Jean Valjean fand den Ort, nach dem er gesucht hatte, nicht sofort. Ihm war bewußt gewesen, daß er gar nicht wissen konnte, wo er mit der Suche anfangen sollte, aber er hatte einfach auf der neuesten Seite des Friedhofes begonnen. Erst, nachdem er eine halbe Stunde zwischen den frischen Gräbern herumgewandert war, hatte er begriffen, daß er an der falschen Stelle suchte.

Selbstmörder wurden an der Mauer begraben, abseits von den übrigen Gräbern.

Nachdem Valjean dies bewußt wurde, war es ein Leichtes, das Grab zu finden, wonach er an diesem Julimorgen gesucht hatte.

Es war schlicht, wenn auch etwas weniger schlicht als die anderen Gräber hier. Die Grabplatte war ohne jeden Schmuck, lediglich sechs Buchstaben und die Jahreszahlen „1780-1832" befanden sich darauf.

Valjean betrachtete das Grab mehrere Minuten lang schweigend, nachdenklich und nicht ohne ein Gefühl von Trauer.

„Ach, Javert," sagte er schließlich halblaut, „was für eine Art, es zu beenden!"

Das Grab tat das, was Gräber für gewöhnlich tun. Es schwieg.

Valjean räusperte sich. Es gab soviel zu sagen, was dreißig Jahre lang ungesagt geblieben war, und nun würde er nie Antworten erhalten. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß irgend etwas zu dem Ort durchgedrungen war, an dem Javert sich jetzt befand; gleichgültig, ob dieser Ort nun Himmel oder Hölle war. Wo sollte er nur beginnen?

„Sie sollten hier nicht liegen. Sie haben das nicht verdient," begann Valjean unsicher. Hoffentlich hörte ihn niemand, sonst hielt man ihn noch für geisteskrank. „Ich hätte wahrscheinlich zu Ihrer Beerdigung kommen sollen, aber ich fürchte, ich wäre ziemlich aufgefallen unter den ganzen Polizisten. Es hat für Sie immer nur Ihren Beruf gegeben, ich glaube nicht, daß deswegen sonst jemand gekommen ist. Und Sie wissen, daß ich mich in Gegenwart der Polizei nicht allzusehr wohl fühle...

Ich wünsche, ich wüßte, warum Sie das getan haben, Javert. Nein, natürlich weiß ich es. Sie konnten nicht damit leben, daß Sie mich haben gehen lassen. Aber Sie hätten das nicht tun müssen. Es hätte eine andere Lösung gegeben, da bin ich sicher. Wenn Sie doch nur mit mir gesprochen hätten. Wenn ich Ihnen doch nur nachgegangen wäre... Ich hätte wissen müssen, daß Sie nicht einfach gehen und mich in Ruhe lassen würden. Ich weiß, daß ich etwas hätte tun können. Ich hätte nicht zugelassen, daß Sie springen, ich hätte Sie aus dem Wasser ziehen können."

Valjean kniete neben dem Grab nieder und legte eine Hand auf die Grabplatte. „Tatsächlich bin ich fürchterlich wütend geworden, als ich im ‚Moniteur' las, was Sie getan haben. Ich glaube, ich bin seit zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr so zornig gewesen. Einfach Ihr Leben so fortzuwerfen... Wissen Sie, wie häufig ich daran gedacht habe, es zu beenden? Doch immer hat mich etwas von diesem Schritt zurückgehalten, jemand, für den ich da sein mußte. Aber Sie, Sie waren so allein. Es tut mir leid, daß ich es nicht erkannt habe. Und ich bleibe hier zurück und muß damit leben, bei Ihnen versagt zu haben. Und wenn Cosette irgendwann... diesen Jungen heiratet, bin ich auch allein."

Mit einem heftigen Kopfschütteln versuchte Valjean die unangenehmen Gedanken zu vertreiben. „Weißt du eigentlich, daß ich begonnen habe, dich zu vermissen?" sprach er weiter und realisierte dabei gar nicht, daß er zum vertraulichen „tu" gewechselt hatte; zu Javerts Lebzeiten hätte er sich das niemals getraut. „Ich verlasse mein Haus und schaue mich um, ob du da bist, ob du mich verfolgst, und dann fällt mir ein, daß du gar nicht da sein kannst, und das macht mich traurig. Ich meine, ich sollte froh sein, daß dieser Alptraum vorbei ist, aber ich bin es nicht, denn der Preis ist zu hoch, viel zu hoch. Wenn ich einen Polizisten sehe, dann fürchte, nein, dann _hoffe_ ich, daß du es bist...

Ist es zu glauben? Ich träume sogar von dir. Schon früher ist das passiert, aber es waren Alpträume, in denen du mich rastlos jagtest, während ich immer müder werde, so daß du mich einholst und verhaftest... Jetzt ist es anders. Ich träume davon, wie wir reden; wir haben uns nie die Zeit genommen, richtig miteinander zu reden, nicht einmal in Montreuil. Ich war immer auf der Hut, hatte Angst, mich zu verraten. Und später war keine Zeit dafür, ganz zu schweigen, daß du mir nicht zugehört hättest. Aber in meinen Träumen, da sitzen wir mit einer Flasche Wein im Garten oder am Kamin und sprechen darüber, was uns bewegt."

Valjean stieß ein kleines, bitteres Lachen aus. „Dabei weiß ich noch nicht einmal, ob du Wein trinken würdest. Vermutlich nicht. Ich weiß so vieles über dich nicht, was ich jetzt niemals mehr erfahren werde. Vermutlich würdest du auch nicht mit mir reden wollen. Aber niemand sonst kann mein Leben verstehen, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, mit jemand anderem offen zu sprechen.

Oh, Gott, Javert, ich wünschte so sehr, wir hätten Freunde sein können. Ich habe niemanden, den ich auch nur ansatzweise einen Freund nennen würde. Und jetzt ist es zu spät. Jetzt kann ich nur noch dein Grab besuchen und ein paar Blumen niederlegen.

Apropos Blumen, ich habe keine mitgebracht. Ich wußte nicht, welche, ob du überhaupt Blumen magst. Ja, natürlich, ich bin unter anderem auch ein Gärtner, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich hätte mitbringen sollen. Einen Kaktus?" Diesmal lächelte Valjean ohne jede Bitterkeit.

„Es hätte anders sein können, als es war, wenn wir uns die Zeit genommen hätten, aber das können wir jetzt beide nicht mehr ändern. Aber trotzdem nehme ich es dir irgendwie übel, daß du mich hier allein zurückgelassen hast." Ein wenig mühsam kam Valjean wieder auf die Beine. Seitdem er Marius durch die Kanalisation getragen hatte, bereitete ihm das Bücken und Aufstehen einige Schwierigkeiten.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er das Grab und das Stück ungenutzten Grund zwischen der Grabplatte und der Friedhofsmauer. „Entschuldige, ich hocke hier und jammere dir die Ohren voll, wie du mich allein gelassen hast, wie einsam ich mich fühle, aber letztendlich liegst du da drinnen, und ich bin noch hier. Du mußt dich noch viel mehr alleine fühlen."

Hinter Valjean war plötzlich ein Geräusch zu hören. Er wandte sich um und warf suchende Blicke über die Gräber. Obgleich der Grund seines paranoiden Verhaltens nicht mehr anwesend sein konnte, war er wachsam. Zu seiner Erleichterung sah er, daß nur ein Totengräber mit seiner Schaufel zwischen den Gräbern herumlief. Seit der Nacht, in der Valjean in dem Sarg gelegen hatte, war ihm diese Berufsgruppe etwas unheimlich. Trotzdem warf er noch einen Blick auf das Grab, auf die freie Stelle daneben und traf jetzt eine Entscheidung. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er zu dem Totengräber hinüber.

„Ich habe eine Frage, guter Mann," sagte Valjean, „An wen muß ich mich wenden, wenn ich die Grabstelle dort direkt an der Mauer kaufen will?"

„Für wen wollen Sie denn in dieser Ecke ein Grab kaufen?" fragte der Totengräber mürrisch zurück.

„Für mich selbst," antwortete Valjean schlicht und ließ seinen Blick zurück zu Javerts Grab wandern.

3


End file.
